The first assignment
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: HP and HSM crossover. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger get their first assignment as Aurors and that leads them to the East High. Shippers H/Hr T/G. Rating to be safe. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is a Harry Potter and High School Musical Xover. I know pretty weird, but I love both. Well, I'm more into the movies of Harry Potter, but I read the books except for the 7th but I do own one. Ok.

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are both Aurors now. Both youngest Aurors in the century. Their first assignment is an undercover job in an high school as students. The High School is the East High, the school Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are attending.

**Pairings:** H/Hr (Harry/Hermione) T/G (Troy/Gabriella) Maybe some other, but these are the minors.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical.

Chapter 1 "The Assignment"

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were currently walking to Remus Lupin's office. It was their first day as Aurors.

"You excited?" Harry asked Hermione. They rounded a corner.

"No, just nervous. I do want to leave a good impression." She replied fidgeting with the hem of her black robes. Harry reached over and took her hand in his.

"Hey, you are Hermione Granger, brightest witch in this century, how could you make a bad impression?" He smiled at her. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Harry." She said gratefully. They came to an halt in front of Lupin's office. Harry knocked on the door and they entered the room. Lupin smiled at them.

"Good Morning Harry, Hermione. How are you two doing?" Lupin asked as he stood up and gathered up a few parchments.

"Fine Mr. Lupin" Hermione answered. Harry chuckled.

"I'm great, Lupin."

"Good. And Hermione, please don't call me Mr. Lupin." Hermione blushed slightly and Lupin continued. "Okay, believe it or not but I have an assignment for you." He handed them the papers. "You are going to a High School in Utah. Dolohov has some illegal portions going through this school and well we don't know what he plans but we need to find out."

Hermione visibly tensed as Dolohov's name came up. Harry noticed that and laid his hand on her shoulder. "When are we going to Utah?" Harry asked.

"On Thursday night. And before that, we need you to come up with a back up story and tomorrow you get more information. And Harry we need to do a few things for your look." Remus chuckled at the horrified look on Harry's face. "Just a few things though, don't panic."

Harry relaxed slightly. Hermione giggled. "So, um, there's anything left?" She asked.

Lupin shook his head. "You're free to leave, but remember to work on a background story."

Harry and Hermione nodded and left the office.

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch in the flat they were sharing. Ron Weasly, their other best friend used to live with them until he dated Luna Lovegood. He moved out 3 month ago.

"So, what do you think we should tell everyone as a background?" Harry asked.

"What about a transfer year? We transferred from London. Should we be friends or a couple?" Hermione asked and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A couple? Oh you wanna have an excuse to make out with me." He wiggled his eyebrows as she hit him lightly. "Alright, alright. What do you think?" He wrapped his arm around her.

She thought a moment. "Well, don't you think a couple would be a lot easier? I mean we wouldn't have to deal with boys or girls all over us, well okay, you wouldn't have to deal with it."

Harry looked confused down at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione sighed. "Like boys would be all over me."

"Hey, Mione, boys are all over you…" He stood up and knelt in front of her. "Because you are beautiful" He tucked a stray of her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, you think you need to say that because you're my best friend." She looked away.

"Yes I am your best friend, but I'm still a male, and believe me when I say you are not only beautiful but damn hot as well." He poked her and smiled. Hermione turned back and giggled. "So we're gonna act as a couple?"

"Yes, we will. Okay what will your name be?"

"I thought about James, you know like my dad. James Parker would be cool, but you can call me Jimmy or something like this. What about your name?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her again.

"What about Harmony Watson? It would be like a mix of Harry and Hermione." She laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Harmony? Great idea."

Hermione sighed contentedly. "Harmony Watson and James Parker." She cuddled more into him.

"So." Harry started after a while. "You know, I think we should practice the whole make out couple thing." He stated chuckling.

Hermione stood up and turned to him. She put her hands on his thighs. "You think so?" She leaned in slightly. His eyes widened. Her lips were close. "Well I don't." She giggled and ran away.

"Hey, you are so not fair." He groaned and followed her.

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

Harry and Hermione walked into Lupin's office. Beside Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were there too. "Morning." Lupin greeted.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione." Tonks smiled.

"Hey." Harry and Hermione said in union.

"Alright let's start. We rent you a flat near the high school. We already told the director of the high school that there will be two students coming. So who are you and what your background?" Lupin asked.

"I'm James Parker. You can call me Jimmy. I'm 18 years old." He moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And that's my girl. I transferred from London. My parents both are teachers but are divorced. I've no siblings."

"I'm Harmony Watson, Jimmy's girlfriend. I'm 18 as well. I also transferred from London. My mom is into management and my dad is dentist. I have a younger sister, named Emma (A/N: Sorry guys but I needed this)."

"Alright." stated Tonks. "But what if someone asks about your relationship?"

Hermione smiled. "Jimmy and I are together for almost a year now. Our first date was in a cinema, second a concert of the smashing pumpkins, third dinner. He kissed me after that and asked me to be his official girlfriend a week later. After 4 month he said 'I love you' while we walked through a park. If someone asks about our… um… you know…"

"Sex life." Harry finished grinning.

"I'm going to say nothing."

"Guys you are great." Lupin stated. "Okay. Harry, you need to come with Tonks. She is going to change a few things. And Hermione we're going to change you hair colour afterward."

They nodded. Tonks grabbed Harry and pulled him into an other room. A while later he came back out. His glasses were removed and you could see his green eyes clearly. His scar was not visible anymore and his hair was slightly shorter, now a little bit spiked.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Wow, Harry, you look so…"

"Sexy, amazing, handsome." Harry offered with a smirk.

"…different." Hermione ended. He pouted slightly. Hermione walked up to him and ran a hand through his hair. She stood on her toes to reach his ear. "But what you said was quite right." She brushed past him and left a frustrated Harry behind.

Harry sat down and waited for Hermione. She came a while later. Her hair was now blond brown and swaying in light curls. She had a little make up applied.

"So?" Hermione asked.

Harry stood up and stared a few moments. "Jeez, I was proud to say you are my girlfriend before but now…" He paused. "Merlin, I can't wait to show you off." He swung his arm around her shoulder and grinned at Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt.

Lupin smiled and gave them the rest of their information.

They nodded at the end and gathered their things.

"Alright, now go, we see you two at eight."

They waved and left.

!"!"!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"

"We should pack." Hermione stated as they entered their flat.

"Why? Tonks said she bought us new clothes." Harry said frustrated. "I don't want to pack."

"Harry, she may bought us new clothes but what about undergarments and such things?"

Harry sighed. "You're right." Hermione began to walk. "Wait, Mione." She turned back with a curious look on her face. "Um, should we, and I'm serious now, should we you know practice? I mean to act as a couple." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ground. "If we practice now, I won't be so awkward tomorrow."

Hermione giggled and walked up to him. "You're right. But we won't need to practice everything, because we hold hands often, we cuddle and hug, we flirt," She winked at him. "The only thing we don't do is kissing, except our cheek and foreheads."

"So we just need to kiss?" He asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yep and all we did needs to be a little more intimate." She took a step forward.

"Okay, so we kiss now?" He took a step forward.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in.

"Right." He wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her mouth with his. It began soft and grew more passionate. After a while they slowed their kiss again and broke apart after another lingering kiss. "Wow." Harry stated with a dazed smile. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Can we do that again?" He asked.

"You're my boyfriend now, Jimmy, you can do that whenever you want." She turned and began to walk into her room.

"God bless Remus and this assignment." Harry whispered and walked into his own room.

First chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or High School Musical.

Chapter 2 "The East High"

Harry and Hermione were walking to the airport. Harry carried both his and her luggage. "I can't believe we are flying." Harry stated.

"I love flying. It's going to take a while until we're there but flying is so cool, don't you think?"

Harry just smiled and kissed her cheek.

They flew for 6 hours (A/N: Don't know if it takes so long, and I don't know the time difference between London and Utah but just go with it please.) They walked out of the airport and saw a black mustang GT 5 speed. Harry pulled a key out, which he got from Lupin before. He pressed the button on the key and they heard the Mustang open.

"Sweet mother of Merlin." Harry exclaimed. "That's our car. Jeez, I love Remus." He ran to the car and opened the backside. He threw their luggage inside and opened the driver's door. Hermione smiled and sat down on the passenger's seat. She opened the glove compartment and took a few papers out.

"Here that's your driver's license and your new ID card." She handed them to Harry and pocketed her own.

Harry started the car. "Wow. I'm gonna take us home." He began to drive. "Wait where is home?"

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

Hermione opened their new flat. It was 2 o'clock. Harry entered after her and switched the lights on. The living room had a couch, a Television and a desk with a computer on it. A small counter separated the living room from the kitchen. At one wall was a door that leaded to a small hall, where two other doors were.

Harry threw their luggage on the couch. He walked over to the door and looked into the hall. "Um, Hermione?" He yelled.

"Yes." She yelled back from the kitchen.

"If one door leads to my room and the other to yours, where's the bathroom?"

"What?" Hermione walked out of the kitchen into the hall. "I bet this was Tonks idea."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

She opened the door on her left side. "This is the bathroom. And…" She walked down the hall to the other door. "This is _our _room." She opened it. Inside where a master bed with one closet on each side.

"No way." Harry exclaimed and came up behind Hermione. "Yep, definitely Tonks." He walked inside and opened the closet on the left side. "That's mine."

Hermione walked to the other. "Than is that one mine." She looked through her clothes. "Tonks has a good taste." She stated after a while and turned back to Harry.

"Look Mione, if you don't want to share the, um, bed, I'm just going to sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to share. Now let's unpack and sleep. I'm tired."

They unpacked quickly with a spell. Hermione closed her closet and turned just to see Harry pulling his shirt off. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm changing." He said with a smile. He was about to unbuckle his trousers as Hermione threw her hands up.

"Stop, Harry. Let me go out and change in the bathroom, you can change here." She blushed grabbed a few things and practically ran into the bathroom.

After a while Harry knocked on the door. "Mione, you're decent?"

"Yes." She said from the other side.

"Alright." He opened the door. Hermione wore a white tank top and blue squared pyjama bottoms. She was brushing her teeth.

She looked at him and blushed. "You're gonna wear nothing else?" Harry wore nothing beside his boxer short, which were peeking out from his black red squared pyjama bottoms.

"Nope, any problems?" He asked smirking. Hermione shook her head and looked back into the mirror in front of her.

"No." Harry stood next to her and began to brush his teeth as well. Hermione finished and went back into their room.

Harry was still smirking as he came into the room. Hermione was already lying on the bed. Harry switched the light of and lied down on his side. Hermione turned so they were facing each other.

"Do you think it's going to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"You mean our first day in this school?"

"Yeah, you know, I don't want to be like a geek or something. First day of school is always pretty hard for me."

Harry slid closer to her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know, for me too, but hey we got each other, right?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but what if they don't like me? How will I get information?"

"If they don't like you than first they are all dumb. And second." He pulled her closer. She turned and spooned against him. "James and Harry will still love you." He kissed her neck.

She rested her arm on top of his. She heard his breathing steady and knew he was asleep. "We love you, too, especially Harry."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

Hermione was first to wake up. Something was poking her into her back. First she thought it was his wand, but after a while she realized it wasn't the wand she thought it was. She let out a squeak. Harry stirred and turned around.

Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen. She made a quick breakfast and went back into the room. Harry was still sleeping. "Harry, wake up, it's 6 o'clock. "

Harry groaned. "Just 5 minutes."

"No, wake up." Harry didn't move. Hermione climbed on the bed and bent over Harry. She ran her hand over his chest and kissed his neck. Harry moaned slightly. "Harry?" She whispered.

"Mm-hm?"

"You have a little, well not so little problem to take care of." She kissed the spot under his earlobe.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"What do you think about tents?"

"Tents?" He asked and Hermione giggled. He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened and jumped forward. He landed on the floor and yelped in pain. Hermione laughed as he tried to stand up with his blanket. He rushed into the bathroom.

Hermione laughed even more for a few minutes. She stood up, still giggling and opened her closet. She picked a dark blue jeans and a black baby doll top. Harry came back in with a towel around his waist. His hair was damp and he had a frown on his face. Hermione giggled again behind her hand.

"That's so not funny." He murmured.

"Oh yes it is. I'm gonna get changed. I made breakfast and coffee." She grabbed her clothes and left into the bathroom.

She came dressed into the living room. Harry sat on the couch with his coffee in his hand and an empty plate in front of him. He wore a dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt. He had black vans on his feet and his hair was made. Hermione sat down next to him and took a sip of his coffee. She ran a hand through his hair. "Hey don't do that." Harry exclaimed.

"You're still mad at me?" She asked.

He looked down. "No, I'm not mad, just embarrassed."

"It's a normal thing, don't be embarrassed." He looked at her and she smiled. She gave him a chaste kiss and stood up. "Come on, let's go." She took her bag and walked out the door. Harry shot up, grabbed his bag and his keys and followed her.

"!!!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

They arrived shortly at East High. Harry stepped out and ran around to open Hermione's door. He interlaced their hands and together they walked into the East High. They asked for the office.

"Hello, we are James Parker and Harmony Watson. We transferred from London." Harry told the principal Mitsuaki (A/N: I know a lot about HSM but I don't know if that's right, sorry).

"Hello, I already heard about you. Here are your schedules. Your homeroom is Ms. Darbus'" They took their schedules and left the office.

"Um, what's a homeroom?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged.

"Don't know." Harry nudged her.

"For the record, you don't know?"

Hermione smiled. "Nope. Let's ask the girl over there." She pointed to a brown haired girl, whom was standing at a locker. They made their way to her. "Excuse me, could you help us please?"

The girl turned to them. "Sure." She had a tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Could you tell us where Ms. Darbus' homeroom is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's my homeroom, too. Just follow me." She closed her locker and began to walk. "I'm Gabriella Montez." She extended her hand.

"I'm Harmony Watson." Hermione shook her hand. "This is James Parker."

"You can call me Jimmy." Harry shook Gabriella's hand as well.

"You're not from around here, right?"

"No, we transferred from London." Harry said. They stood in front of their homeroom. A blue eyed boy with brown shaggy hair came up to Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's up, Gabi?" He kissed her cheek. "Who are them?" He asked as he noticed Harry and Hermione.

"Troy, that's Harmony Watson and James Parker." Gabriella introduced.

"You can call me Jimmy." Harry said.

"They transferred from London. Harmony, Jimmy, this is Troy Bolton."

"Her boyfriend." Troy said, straight looking to Harry. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"I got my own." Harry said. They shook hand.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Gabriella asked.

"That would be great." Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, we have a free period after homeroom. Troy and I will show you around."

"Thank you."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

After homeroom Troy, Gabriella, Harry and Hermione met up. "Um, could you show me where my locker is?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Gabriella took the piece of paper Hermione extended. "This way. See you at lunch." She pecked Troy. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Be careful." She whispered. She kissed him softly.

"You, too." He whispered back after they pulled away.

Hermione followed Gabriella. "Wow, um, is your relationship new?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, we're almost a year together now. Jimmy is amazing, I really love him. What about you and Troy?"

"Officially 4 month now."

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked. Gabriella looked to the ground. "Um, sorry, you don't need to answer."

"Nah, is okay. I love him, I really do, but I don't think he loves me, or is ready to say that."

"You should talk to him, I know it will hurt, if he's not ready, but I think he cares about you and that's what is important."

"Hmm, you're right. Thank you Harmony."

"You're welcome Gabriella." She smiled at her.

Gabriella hooked her arm through Hermione's. "I guess this is the beginning of a great friendship."

Hermione giggled. "Yep."

_Meanwhile with the boys._

"Wow, you and Harmony, dude." Troy exclaimed after the girls walked away.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we're together for a year now. She's a bomb and I love her. What about you and Gabriella."

"4 month now, we've got a great story, with a lot of singing. I love her, she's so amazing, but I don't know what she feels, she was always the shy one, even if she speaks for herself. I just don't know."

"Mate, you gotta tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way, what's almost impossible, but still, you gotta tell her."

"You're right, dude. Hey you're into basketball?"

"Of course."

"Nice." Troy patted his back and together they inquired the school.

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

Harry and Troy made their way into the cafeteria. They saw Gabriella and Hermione laughing with a few girls. On was an afro American, the other was a blond haired girl and the other had brown short hair.

"Hey girls." Troy greeted them. They waved back. "This is James Parker you can call him Jimmy."

"Hey James." The girls said.

"This is Sharpay." He pointed to the blonde. "This is Taylor." The afro American. "And this is Kelsi." He grinned at them and ran a hand through his hair. A few girls walked by. They giggled and said. "Hi Troy, Hi Jimmy."

The boys shot each other a grin, which faded as they saw the frown on Hermione's and Gabriella's face. Harry looked at Hermione and he knew what she wanted to do. He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Before she could react he crushed his lips on hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Everyone stared at them. He pulled her closer and let his tongue drift into her mouth. Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She smiled at him. Clapping and cheering erupted. Harry and Hermione took both a step back.

"Upps, sorry. Got a little carried away." Harry smiled sheepishly. He took Hermione's hand and dragged her away.

He pushed her into an empty classroom. He pushed her back into the door and kissed her again. After a few moments he pulled back and kissed his way down her jaw to her neck.

"Harry, what are you… oh my god… doing?" She breathed.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend _Harmony_."

"Harry… I mean Jimmy… No wait Harry." She stammered. "Argh, both of you stop it." She pushed him away. Harry chuckled slightly. "Harry, why did you do that?"

He took a step forward again. "Because I wanted to."

She pushed him again. "Harry… we…-" She started but the bell rang. "This is not over." She stated as she opened the door.

"Ohhh, I hope so." He followed her.

"!"!"!"!"!"!

Chapter 2… way too long, sorry, got a little carried away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided that I'm going to write their thoughts as well. Thoughts gonna look like that: _thoughts _lol

Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or High School Musical

Chapter 3 "The Date"

After the incident in the classroom, Harry and Hermione made their separate ways to their class. They met up in the next break.

"Jimmy, Gabriella asked me, if we would like to go on a double date." Hermione said as she walked to Harry's locker. Harry packed a few things and closed the locker.

"Okay, if you want to." They began to walk and Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "When and where?"

"She said they know a diner. Round five."

"Where do we meet up?"

"Back here, in front of the school."

"Alright." He walked her to her next class. "See you later?" He was about to kiss her, but Hermione turned her head and pecked his cheek.

"Yep later." Confused, Harry made his way to his class. _What was that?_

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

Harry leaned against his car with Hermione next to him. It was 5 o'clock. Hermione was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while Harry had his arms folded in front of his chest and was slightly rocking back and forth. It was awkward. _Why is it so awkward? _Harry asked himself. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Harry, could you stop rocking? The car moves and it's annoying."

"I'm sorry princess _Harmony_, but I do what I want." He turned and began to jerk the car. Hermione let out another sigh and pushed herself of the car.

"You are so immature." She stated, glaring at him.

"I'm immature? _You _are the one who is immature." He glared back.

She was about to respond but got interrupted by a car honk. Both turned and saw Troy and Gabriella in a red jeep. Gabriella rolled the window down and motioned them to come. "Hey guys, just follow us, it's nearby."

Harry nodded and got into their car. Hermione waved, smiled and got onto the passenger's seat.

"Look Harry, we need to hold the act." She said as he started the car.

"Yeah, whatever, princess Harmony." He drove of and heard Hermione mumble "Immature." He chuckled despite himself and followed Troy's car.

"!""!"!"!"!"!

They arrived shortly after. Troy and Gabriella were already standing in front of the diner as Harry and Hermione got out the car. They entered the diner.

"Girls, go and get a booth, we're gonna order." Troy stated. The girl walked away. "So what do you order?"

"Fries and a cheeseburger for me and just fries for Harmony."

"Alright same for us."

As they waited for their orders, Harry looked around. His eyes stopped at Hermione. _She's so beautiful, I need to tell her how I feel. _At this point she looked up and they locked gazes. Harry offered a small smile, which she returned. A wave interrupted them.

"Hey earth to James." Troy waved in front of him.

"Huh, oh um, yes?" He turned back to Troy. Troy handed him his order and walked to the booth. Harry followed him and gave Hermione her order. He sat down next to Hermione while Troy next to Gabriella. They ate and talked a while until they decided to call it a night.

"!"!"!"!"!"!

They walked out together. Hermione gave Gabriella a hug and whispered something to her. As she received a nod, she pulled away. She waved to Troy and walked to the car.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Harry said. He shook Gabriella hand and watched as she walked to Troy's car. "Mate, tonight's a great chance. Think about it." He patted Troy's back and walked to his car.

Hermione was already sitting on the passenger's seat as Harry got in. He started and drove off.

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

As they entered their flat, Hermione turned to Harry and noticed how close he was. "Harry-" She started but Harry cut her off.

"I love you." He brushed past her and sat down on the couch.

She stood there dumbfounded. "I… You… What?" She turned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Harry sighed and patted the space next to him. "Sit down, please." Hermione walked over and sat down next to him. Harry turned so he was facing her. "I love you."

Hermione looked confused. "You mean you love Harmony?"

"No, I love _you. _You, Hermione." He took her hands into his. "Look Mione, I love you, I loved you for a long time and… I… You are so amazing and… I could take all the hugs and the flirting for 3 years now, but after we kissed yesterday, I couldn't take it. I can't bear kissing you if I know that I won't be able to after this assignment."

Hermione stood up and turned her back to him. She walked a few steps and turned back, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You mean it?"

Harry stood up as well und walked right in front of her. He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "Yes I mean it, I love you, because you're smart and beautiful, you're loving and because you care. I even love your stubbornness and your know-it-all attitude. I really love everything about you. And one of the most important things is that you are my best friend for eight years now."

Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After a few moments she pulled away and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too." She kissed him again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. They stumbled backwards and fell down onto the couch. Hermione was on top of Harry. Harry pulled away as Hermione ran her hand under his shirt. "Hermione, if you do that, I really don't know, if I'll be able to stop later."

Hermione smirked. "What if I don't want you to stop?"

Harry smiled and apparated them into their bedroom. He rolled over and kissed her again. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him again.

Clothes were sent flying after a while. Harry pulled back. "Hermione, you really want this?"

"Yes, I want this and I want _you._" She said gazing into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

(A/N: I don't write sex scenes, I'm 15. Sorry)

Harry and Hermione were lying in their bed. Hermione had her head along on his chest and was idly tracing her finger around his belly button. "Is this real?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled. "You asked this almost a thousand times now and yes it is real." He tipped her chin so she was facing him. "Hermione I love you, believe it or not. Better believe because I won't forego the great sex we had." He said smirking. She blushed and slapped his chest.

They laid there a little while until Hermione yawned. "We should sleep."

"Mm-hm." He rolled her over and hovered above her.

"You don't want to sleep, right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mm-mm."

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

Hermione woke up next morning because someone traced her bare shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before looking at Harry. "Morning."

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly. "Morning beautiful."

"Mm, I could get used to that." She stated turning on her back.

"You better." He bent down and picked up a tray. "Here I made breakfast." He put it down in front of them.

"Aw Harry, you are so cute." She kissed him on the cheek. "But we need to go to school."

Harry chuckled. "It's only 4 o'clock."

"What?" She looked at the clock and groaned. "Why did you wake me?"

Harry threw his hands up. "Hey I didn't wake you, I just wanted to touch you, because I'm allowed to now."

Hermione smiled again. They ate breakfast got ready and left for school.

"!"!"!"!"!""!"!"!"!

As they entered the school they got immediately greeted by Gabriella. She threw herself into Hermione arms, almost knocking her down and squealed. "He told me, he told me."

Harry mouthed to Hermione. "I'm off to Troy." She nodded and laughed. "Great, Gabriella. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, I gotta tell you how he told me."

_Meanwhile with the boys…_

Harry saw Troy standing at his locker with a boy, who had big bushy hair. "Hey Troy."

Troy turned and smiled. "Yo J. This is Chad Danforth, Chad that's James, Jimmy Parker." Chad extended his hand and Harry shook it. "J, you can't believe what happened yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Troy stopped in front of Gabriella's house. He walked around, opened her door and helped her out. He walked her to her door. "So." He started, scratching the back of his head. _

"_So." She smiled a little nervous. _

"_Look Brie, I gotta tell you something. I…We've been together for 4 month now and… I- I love you Gabriella. You don't need to say it back if you're not ready, I just wanted to say that… and I really mean it, Brie, you're a gre-" Gabriella cut her off. _

"_I love you, too. And now kiss me." _

_Troy smiled and did what he was told. _

_End flashback _

Harry gave Troy a clap on his back. "That's great mate."

Troy smiled. "Yep." They began to walk to homeroom. "So how are you? You're positively beaming."

_Back to the girls…_

"Well." Hermione smiled. "Jimmy and I kind of re-started our relationship."

"Re-started?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yes, _re_-started." She answered wiggling her eyebrows.

"Re-… Oh you _re_-started." She realized giggling. Hermione giggled as well as they entered the homeroom.

"Why are you two giggling like mad little school girls?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, Jimmy and Harmony _re_-started their relationship yesterday _night_." Gabriella replied.

"Oh." Sharpay began to giggle as well. Troy, Chad and Harry came in and walked to the girls.

"What's up? Why are you giggling?" Chad asked. Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss.

"Well, Harmony told us about their _re_-start yesterday _night_." Gabriella said.

Hermione blushed. "Gabriella."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Well we _re-_started two times."

Hermione slapped his chest and blushed even deeper. The other began to laugh until the bell rang. They sat down and the day began.

"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!

Finished… I honestly don't think this chapter is good. Well, let me know what you think. The action begins in the chapter… I guess. :D

See ya

Angélique


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, um the action will begin in this chapter, and I actually have no Idea what to write… when I started this story I didn't think about that… well but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical.

Chapter 4 "Let the action begin."

Harry wandered around in his first break. He decided to get information. He had asked Troy about this school but he didn't know anything, so he decided to ask girls.

"Hey girls." He greeted a few girls. They turned to him and began to giggle. _Great, just like home._ Harry thought and put on a false smile. "Could you help me?"

One girl ran her hand down his chest. "Oh getting bored of _Harmony_?" Harry stopped her hand.

"No, I wanna know something about this school, you know, how are the students, who are the cool guys and who are the creepy ones."

"Oh, alright. I guess you know the cool guys already. Like Troy, Chad and his basketball crew. For the girls, well Sharpay was kinda our ice queen until summer, but she's still pretty popular. Of course we, the cheerleader, are popular. Gabriella and Taylor are pretty geeky, I can't believe Gabriella got Troy, I mean look at her." Harry narrowed his eyes, what went unnoticed by the girls as an other girls continued.

"There is a creepy guy, he's new, well he came just a month before you came. His name is Anthony (A/N: Dolohov's name is Antonin Dolohov as far as I know so I thought about a similar name). He always sneaks around and disappears and reappears throughout the day."

"Anthony? Ah okay, thank you." He shot them a smile and was about to go as he felt a hand on his arm. On girl handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me when you get bored." She smiled seductively. The girls giggled again and left. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked down on the paper. _Tiffany (insert number) _He read. _Is she that desperate? _Harry turned to look around and froze as he saw Hermione. She was glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly and she left. _Oh that's great, just peachy._

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

He was driving them home.Hermione was silent and it pained Harry.

"Look, Mione…-" He started but Hermione cut him off.

"Did you find out something?" she asked.

"Um, oh yeah. There's a creepy guy named Anthony…"

"Dolohov."

"I think so. I guess he uses polyjuice potion. The girls said he disappears and reappears throughout the day. May get a little difficult to find him."

"I thought about something, how about sneaking into the school, maybe there are documents or something we could use."

"Hermione you're brilliant." He praised and smiled at her. She blushed. "But we need to wait until later, the teachers are still there."

"I know." She frowned slightly. "So, are going to call _Tiffany_?" She asked as he stopped in front of their flat.

"What? No, I mean they know Jimmy is with Harmony."

"Oh, well, of course." She looked away.

Harry cupped her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Besides she said I should call when I get bored and how could I get bored with you, Mione, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "And she is way too desperate for me." He grimaced as he remembered how he received the paper. She giggled as she got out of the car. Harry called her. "Um, is it okay if I get something."

"Sure." She was about to get in but he stopped her.

"_Alone_." He stated.

"Oh um, yeah of course." She frowned and walked around to his side. He rolled the window down. "See you later?"

"Yes." He leaned out and kissed gently. "I won't be long." And with that he drove off, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Harry entered the flat an hour later. Hermione saw up from the book she read on the couch and smiled. _Of course she's reading. _Harry thought amused. "Hey." She greeted.

Harry smiled back and walked over to sit down next to her. "Hey."

"What did you get?" she asked curious.

"These." He pulled out a jewellery box. He opened it and Hermione gasped. Inside were two plain silver bands, one bigger than the other. If you looked closer you could see signs on it.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Look inside the ring." He took one out and handed it to Hermione. She looked inside and gasped again. Inside engraved were _Hermione&Harry_. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I charmed them if someone else looks on it you will see James&Harmony on it and if one of us is in danger, the other gets a sign. The bigger one is mine, the other yours. Do you like it?"

She looked at him with watery eyes. "I love it." She whispered. Harry smiled. He took the smaller ring and put it on her finger. She followed his movement with her eyes.

"It fits perfectly." He smiled and she looked back up to him. He slipped his own on.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you, too Hermione." He leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss, which showed the love between them.

Hermione pulled away and gave him teary smile. "Let's get ready."

Harry sprung up. "Oh can we do it like this movie I've seen once? Mission Impossible? You know, wear all black and sneak around and such?" He looked at her with a slight pout.

Hermione laughed. "You are so adorable. Do what you want."

Harry pumped his fist into the air and ran into the bedroom. Hermione laughed as she followed him.

A while later Harry walked into the living room, dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeve sweater and black vans. He pulled black leather gloves out as Hermione came in. She wore almost the same, except she had a beanie on her head and a pair of black sneakers on her feet.

"Whoa Harry." Hermione exclaimed. "Leather gloves?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "For the fingerprints?" He offered. But she frowned. "Mission Impossible?" But she shook her head. "Alright." He threw them away.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione wanted to open the door as Harry called her back.

"Wait, we need to check our equipment." He stated.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "And I thought I was the control freak." She mumbled.

He glared at her and began to check. "Wands, check; clothes, check; rings…" He winked at Hermione and was amused as she blushed. "Check; Invisible Cloak; check, gloves, thrown away and kiss…" He pulled Hermione hard against him and kissed passionately for a few moments before pulling away. He smirked at her. "Check, oh yeah definitely checked."

Hermione had a glare plastered on her flushed face. "Let's just go." Harry opened the door for her and closed it after him.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Harry parked the car a few feet away from the school. Harry pulled out his cloak and wrapped it around them.

"Alohomora." Harry whispered in front of the entrance. With a soft click they opened the door. "Let's walk to the office and look for documents." They tiptoed to the office and opened it with another Alohomora. Harry took the cloak of. "Alright, you look here, I'm gonna look in the principal's office."

He received a nod and walked over to the principal's office. He opened it and rushed over to the file cabinet. He scanned trough the files, reduplicated a few things and shrinked them. He darted out of the room to Hermione. She was still looking through things. Harry heard a noise over the rustling of the paper.

"Psst." Harry put his finger in front of his lips and motioned over to the door. They listened carefully and heard voices. Harry put a silencing charm on this room. Hermione quickly duplicated the things she found and shrinked them, just like Harry. Harry pulled his cloak out again and they both slipped under it. They sneaked out and Harry lifted the charm.

They were about to leave the school as they heard a voice clearly. "You can't believe what these muggles said."

Harry and Hermione froze on the spot. They slowly turned to each other.

"Muggles?" Harry whispered. "They are wizards."

"We gotta look who they are, maybe it's Dolohov." Hermione whispered back.

"Not we, I'll look, you just apparate to the car." But Hermione shook her head and began to walk into the direction of the voice, forcing Harry to come with her. They stood in front of a classroom.

"The potion is almost finished, Master." A small voice stated.

"Good, what about the polyjuice?" A strong voice, Hermione recognized as Dolohov, asked.

"It'll be ready tomorrow, Master."

"Good. What about the business things?"

Harry got a little closer to the door but turned to Hermione as he felt her hand on his shoulder. He shot her look, which clearly said "What?". She was waving in front of her nose and Harry realised what she meant. He put his finger in front of her nose. She smiled and he pulled his finger away. Harry smiled back and turned towards the door again only to hear her sneeze.

"What was that?" Dolohov asked. Harry pulled Hermione close to him and held onto the cloak as he apparated them to the car. He teared the cloak of and made a dash over the engine cover(A/N: You know what I mean? When someone jumps on it and slides over to the other side). He fell down. "Argh." He stood up again and got into the car. Hermione got into the car and scowled at him.

"Why did you do that silly jump?" She asked him as he drove of fast.

"Sorry, heat of the moment, to many action movies. Why did you sneeze?" He smiled sheepishly.

Hermione only looked away.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Harry opened the door and let Hermione step in first. She sat down on the couch.

"Hey wanna eat something and go over the files?" Harry asked. But he didn't receive an answer. He turned and saw her with her head in her hands. He frowned and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up." She whispered a bit teary. Harry chuckle despite himself. Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. "Am I that funny?"

"No, I mean yes…" She looked confused at him. "I mean, you're a funny person, but I'm not laughing at you… no, you just, you just cursed." He ended with another chuckle.

"Oh." She giggled slightly. "You and Ron were really bad influence on me."

"Yeah, guess so." He shrugged with a smile and sat down next to her. "Look Mione, you didn't screw up, okay, you just… sneezed." He finished lamely. He extended his arms as invitation. She snuggled into him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not our last chance, so don't worry, you're still great, babe, and I love you."

Hermione pulled away and shot him a weird look. "Babe?" she teased.

Harry blushed. "Uh, um, well…"

"It's okay, I love you, too… Babe." She rested her head back on his shoulder with a smirk on her face.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Chapter 4…

A/N: You gonna hear what was in these files next chapter.

Hope you liked this chapter, even though I find this crappy as well. Let me know what you think.

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys… Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it… especially because I'm from Germany.  
Do you know the situation, when you got ideas for other stories but you already started one?

So basically I'm still without any ideas for this Fic. I'm just gonna write right from "the heart" lol.

Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione walked together into the school. They were chatting in hushed voices about the things they found out from their files.

"So four students disappeared. Two of them reappeared again just as the other two disappeared, that's so odd." Harry exclaimed.

"I'm just wondering what Dolohov wants with them… there's no connection between them." Hermione frowned, deep in thought. "We should talk to them."

"Yeah, you gonna take the girl Martha Cox and I'll take the boy Jason Cross."

"Um, I think, it would be better if I'd take Jason and you Martha." She said, biting her bottom lip.

Harry stopped short and frowned at her. "Why?" She stopped to and looked at him.

"I have a feeling it would be better."

"But I don't want you to talk to that other boy." Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"You're not jealous, right?"

"Um, no…" He blushed slightly.

Hermione giggled and gave him a peck on his lips. "I can't believe how cute you are sometimes. Come on let's find Troy and Gabriella."

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Later that day, Hermione made her way into the library. Troy told her Jason was there, so she wanted to find him. Troy said Jason had dark, long hair and brown eyes. She spotted a guy that looks like that and walked over.

"Um, hey, are you Jason?" Hermione asked a bit reluctant.

The boy looked up and smiled. "Yep, how can I help a beautiful girl like you?"

_Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit. _Hermione smiled before she shot him a false smile. "I heard you disappeared for a while and I was a little curious. Could you tell me something about that?"

Jason thought for a moment and smirked. "Only if you drink something with me after school."

Hermione frowned. _I should've thought about that. _"Um, I have a boyfriend."

"Well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." He said still smirking.

Hermione rolled his eyebrows, what Jason missed. "Alright, but you really tell me something."

"Anything and everything." Jason promised.

"Okay, wait in front of the school." And with that she left, sighing and thinking of what to say to Harry.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Harry had no such luck. Martha was apparently ill for the whole week. Harry walked frustrated to his locker and saw Hermione coming his way. She was smiling a little bit nervous, what made him suspicious.

"Hey." She greeted and gave him a peck on the cheek. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He frowned. She sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Um, you know Jason, um he kinda asked me to go on a drink with him after school and I, uh, well said… yes." She finished quietly and looked at the ground.

"You what?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm sorry, but we need the information and he knows that I have a boyfriend." She exclaimed.

Harry opened his locker, took a few books and slammed it shut. "Fine, do what you want." He stormed past her.

Hermione leaned her back against the locker and sighed deeply. "Great and I guess it's not over yet." She kicked herself off and went to her next period.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Hermione walked out the school and saw Jason waiting for her. She plastered a false smile on her face and made her way over to him.

"Hey, wanna go?" Jason asked.

"Sure." She replied and together they walked to a nearby diner, Hermione already knew.

Harry watched from his car. He glared at them and drove home.

Hermione and Jason entered the diner and sat down in a booth. As a waiter came, they ordered and got settled to talk.

"So, you're new right?" Jason asked.

"Yes I am. Enough small talk, Jason. So how and why did you disappear?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Jason merely raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "Don't know, this guy, something like Antonio, Anthony or so…"

"Anthony." Hermione cut in.

"Yeah this Anthony gave me a drink, because I wanted to play better basketball, just like Troy." He snorted and grinned. "He said something about anabolic stuff and well next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital 2 weeks later, just like Martha did. I heard Holly and Brian (A/N: both made up) disappeared at the same day. Wow, that's odd or?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes it is Jason." She said in a fake amazed voice.

Jason didn't catch that and smiled proudly. "I know. So, you're together with this new boy, Josh, John, Jim…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Jimmy."

"Yes, you're really together?" He leaned back.

"Yes, we are. Look Jason, I gotta go. It was nice to talk to you." Hermione stood up and grabbed her purse. She turned to him. "See you tomorrow." She patted his head and walked out the door. She dashed into an empty alley and apparated home.

Harry was in the kitchen with a mug in his hand. He waited for his toast as Hermione popped in and startled Harry. He lost his grip on his mug and it fell to the floor. Harry muttered a "Scourgify", waved his hand and glared at her.

"Oh, you're early. How was your _date_?" Harry asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Great, he actually kissed me." She lied amused. Harry's jaw dropped.

"You, you, kissed him?" Harry stuttered. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I asked him and then came home. Gosh, Harry, do you really think I would cheat on my boyfriend, the man I love, _you_, Harry?"

Harry sighed, walked out of the kitchen and sat down. "I guess, I'm scared."

Hermione sat down next to him. "Of what? I'm not going to cheat on you."

"I know." He took her hands in his. "I'm scared of losing you, Hermione. I lost so many people. And even the thought of you with another man nearly kills me. I love you so much and I really don't want to lose you in _any_ way." His gaze dropped to their hands until Hermione cupped his chin and forced his gaze back up to her. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Harry, you won't lose me, I won't leave you. We've been through so much. I've been your best friend for almost 9 years now. Harry, I love you, I loved you since fifth year and it won't go away so quickly."

"I hope so." Harry moved his head forward and kissed her softly before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I love you"

"Wanna show me?" Hermione grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her. Harry smiled and kissed her neck.

"I'd love to."

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

_One week later…_

Even though they had no luck the whole week, Harry beamed as he walked into his homeroom. Hermione was walking next to him, with her hand in his and big smile on her face. They were together for a whole week now. "Good morning." He greeted Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay. "How are all of you doing?"

Troy smiled. "I'm great, dude." He patted him on the back and sat down. Harry kissed Hermione, winked at her and sat down on his own chair. Hermione sighed happily and failed to notice that Gabriella eyed her suspiciously. Something was going on…

After homeroom Hermione walked to her locker. She looked around and saw Harry walking towards Martha. He looked at Hermione and winked at her before he greeted Martha and walked off with her. Hermione turned back to her locker and found Gabriella standing there. Hermione smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing I just love…" _Jimmy _"Harry." She sighed happily.

Gabriella looked at her confused. "Who's Harry?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um, no one, I meant Jimmy." _God damn you, brain, what's wrong with you, we were such a great team and now you suddenly leave me hanging. Argh…_

"Uh-huh." Gabriella said unconvinced. "Who's Harry? Are you really cheating on Jimmy?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Hermione threw her hand over Gabriella's mouth. "God no." Hermione whispered. "Come on." She dragged her into an empty classroom. Gabriella sat down on a desk and turned to Hermione.

"So?"

Hermione bit her lip. "There is no Jimmy nor Harmony."

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed and jumped up. "What do you mean, 'There is no Jimmy nor Harmony?'"

Hermione began pacing. "What I'm going to tell needs to they between us, don't tell Troy, Sharpay or anyone!" Gabriella nodded and sat back down on the desk. "Jimmy's real name is Harry Potter and mine is Hermione Granger. We are wizards, well wizard and witch and here undercover on an assignment." She sighed and sat down next to Gabriella.

She looked at Hermione before bursting out with laughter. "I actually thought you meant it." Hermione looked at her with a serious expression and Gabriella's laughter stopped. "You what?"

"I'm a witch."

"But, but don't witches look always ugly, with fat noses and bad hair? You look way, I mean a whole long way too good for witch."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, that's a cliché. You wanna see something?" Gabriella nodded eagerly. Hermione smiled and pulled a pen out. "Alright, throw that somewhere." Gabriella grabbed it and threw it to the end of the room. Hermione stuck out her hand. "Accio Pen." The pen flew right back into her hand.

"Wow. That's amazing, I actually thought witches had a wand."

Hermione giggled and pulled out her wand from her bag. "I have one." She gave her wand to Gabriella, who looked at it in awe.

"Can you show me some magic with this wand?"

"Sure." Hermione grabbed her wand, hopped up and stood in front of Gabriella. She took a step backwards and pointed her wand on Gabriella. "Wingardium Leviosa." She swished and flicked her wand in saying so. Gabriella felt herself lift from the desk and shrieked. Hermione laughed and set her back down.

"Oh my god, that's so cool." She exclaimed and thought for a moment. "Do you fight with these things and do you… kill?"

Hermione frowned. "I'll tell you a story. Come on." She grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Hermione opened the door to her and Harry's flat and was immediately greeted by Harry. He pulled her in and kicked the door shut.

"I gotta tell you something." Harry and Hermione said together.

Hermione: "Gabriella knows about us doing magic."

Harry: "I think I know how to get Dolohov."

Both frowned.

"What?"

"What?"

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

A/N: Cliff-hanger… does that count as one?

Could you please take the time to review, I saw my hits for this story and I only got like 11 reviews. Please tell me what you think!

By the way I have an idea for a new story, I won't abandon this one, but I'm going to start with the new soon.

See ya

Auf wiedersehen


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!

Chapter 6 "The operation begins"

_Previously… _

"_I gotta tell you something." Harry and Hermione said together. _

_Hermione: "Gabriella knows about us doing magic."_

_Harry: "I think I know how to get Dolohov." _

_Both frowned. _

"_What?" _

"_What?" _

"What do you mean 'Gabriella knows about us doing magic'?" Harry exclaimed.

"I kinda slipped your name and she asked me who you are and accused me of cheating on you, I needed to tell her." Hermione pouted. Harry's frown faded.

"It's alright. As long as she doesn't tell." Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Okay, what did you say about getting Dolohov."

Harry thought for a moment. "Wha- Oh yeah, I talked to Martha and she told me that she gave Dolohov a message, which he returned and they met. After that she doesn't remember anything. So I thought about sending him a message and meet up with him." Harry stated proudly.

"You are brilliant." Hermione hugged him tightly. "I'll write the message now." Hermione was about to run into the bedroom as Harry grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean you'll write him a message, you won't meet up with Dolohov."

"Um, why not?"

"Because I don't want you to." Harry stated calmly.

"Oh sorry _dad_, but I do what I want." Hermione replied sternly.

"I will go." Harry said stubbornly.

"Hello, newsflash… We.Are.Partner. I will go, stop arguing, you know, I won't be alone, 'cause you will be there." Her voice let no room for arguments.

Harry sighed. "Okay."

Hermione smiled and gave him a peck. "Thank you, cutie." She walked into their bedroom. Harry smiled slightly at her retreating figure and followed her.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

As Hermione walked into the school she was nervous. She had the message for Dolohov in her hand and was walking to 'Athony's' locker. She slipped it in, turned and went to her homeroom. As she entered she spotted Gabriella, troy and Harry chatting and laughing together. She joined them. "Hey guys." She greeted. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed her. His arms went down to her waist as her arms slid up to his neck. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Troy made vomit noises, but stopped as Gabriella smack his arm rather hard.

"Ow." Troy exclaimed rubbing his arm.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't be a whiney. Besides we're like this too." Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right." He leaned down and captured her mouth. "I love you." He whispered as they pulled away. Hermione let put a long "Aw" and Harry rolled his eyes. He kissed Hermione's cheek and went over to his desk. Troy copied him. Gabriella winked at her knowingly. Hermione had told Gabriella everything, even about the war against Voldemort. It felt good for Hermione to tell someone about her secrets and everything. She trusted Gabriella more than she thought she would.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

As Hermione opened her locker after homeroom, a note fell to the floor. Gabriella, who was standing next to her, picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked confused and handed it to Hermione. Hermione read it and frowned.

"That's a response from Dolohov." She whispered to Gabriella. She nodded for her to continue as they began to walk. "He wants to met up after school."

"You'll go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I need to."

"I'll come top." Gabriella stated. Hermione stopped abrupt.

"No you won't." Hermione argued.

"Oh, of course I will, you can't do that alone." Gabriella argued back.

"It's too dangerous."

"Well, dangerous is my second name." She smiled and began to walk again.

"Yeah right after that comes stubborn." Hermione mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that."

"I don't care. You won't come." Hermione stated. This time Gabriella stopped.

"Oh you bet I will." She murmured and walked into an other direction.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Harry met up with Hermione for lunch. Troy had told him about the secret hideout on the roof of the school, which where made by the biology class. (A/N: High school musical scene where Troy and Gabriella talk about the call back. The "Just like kindergarden" scene.)

"Wow, how did you find this?" Hermione asked as she admired the surrounding.

"Troy told me about it." He sat down on the bench in the corner. Hermione walked over and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into him. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Dolohov answered." She broke the silence. She straightened up as she felt Harry tense.

"Okay. What did he say?" he asked calmly.

"He wants to meet up after school."

"Alright, I'm gonna stay to, hidden of course, and you'll give me a sign, just tap your wand on the ring. It'll give me a different sign as the 'danger sign'" He said looking away.

"Ok." She cupped his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Harry. Nothing will happen."

"I don't know Hermione." He took her hand from the cheek, intertwined it with his and laid it on his lap. "I have this feeling, and it scares me."

"Harry, I know I promise nothing will happen." She cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"You can't promise that." He said quietly.

"But I can promise to do the best I can to let nothing happen." She pulled her hands away and hugged him tightly.

"I hope so."

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Hermione drummed her fingers nervously on her desk. Two minutes until her last period was over. Hermione looked over and saw Harry two rows down. He looked calm, but she know he was just as nervous as she was. Finally the bell rang. Hermione gathered her things up, turned back to Harry and gave him light nod, which he returned. She gave him a last smile and walked out. She went to the toilet while Harry exited the school and went to his car. He sat down on the driver's seat and waited.

After all students were gone Hermione came out from the toilet. She pulled out her wand, when she was sure no one was there and began to make her way to the classroom, where Hermione and Harry found Dolohov the last time. It was located far in the back of the school. (A/N: I didn't mention that before, but it's better for the story.) _Calm down Hermione, you are strong and smart to do this, I mean you're the brightest witch in century… But I don't know, maybe Harry is right… I wish I could lay in his arms right now, his strong, muscular..- _

"Hey." Someone from behind said and startled Hermione. She whipped around and pointed her wand on the person until she realized it's Gabriella, who looked scared at the tip of her wand with her hands up.

"I nearly attacked you. What are you doing here? I told you not to come." Hermione lowered her wand.

"And I told you, I'll come, because my name is Gabriella dangerous stubborn Montez." She replied with a grin. Hermione just frowned at her. "Aw come on, I know you wouldn't want to be alone here."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with her. She shot her a grateful smile and took her hand. "But stay right next to me."

"Yep." And together they began to make their way to the classroom.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Harry currently leaned against the side of his car. He was nervously waiting for a sign, any sign from Hermione. _What if she took the ring of? No, she wouldn't. Maybe she just didn't meet up with Dolohov, yet. I just wish she was would be here with me. I can't help this feeling… I'm so scared of- _

"Hey dude." Someone from behind greeted Harry and startled him. Harry turned and pinned the person against the car. He saw Troy and let go of him. "Whoa."

"I'm sorry." He took a step backwards and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Basketball practice. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Harmony."

"Why?"

_Back to the girls…_

Hermione and Gabriella stood in front of the classroom. They looked at each other before they entered. They saw a cauldron on the teacher's desk and walked over to it.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked and looked at it. "Ugh, it smells just as disgusting as it looks."

"That's polyjuice potion, it allows you to change the form for an hour." Hermione explained.

"Ah, still the smart mudblood I know." A cold voice snarled from behind. Hermione froze. She turned and was about to point her wand on him just to see Dolohov and one of his lackeys already pointing their wands one them.

"Stupefy."

"Petrificulus totalus."

$$$$HJG$$$$$

Harry and Troy talked about the girls. Harry was laughing at something Troy told him.

"Yes, and then the fries landed right on Sharpay. It was hilarious." Troy laughed.

"Something like this happened to Harmony, too. She was-" Suddenly he felt something on his finger. He brought his hand up and his eyes widened. "Hermione." He whispered and dashed into the direction of the school.

"Who's Hermione." Troy shouted and ran after him. "Wait."

Harry ran as fast as he could to the classroom. As he and Troy arrived there, they found it empty. Harry walked in and looked around. As his gaze dropped to the ground he saw a necklace with a T attached to it. Troy walked over and looked into the same direction.

"Wait that's Gabriella's." Troy stated. Harry took it and felt it was still warm. (A/N: You know body heat.) He looked at Troy with wide eyes.

"Oh no."

$$$$$HJP$$$$$HJG$$$$$

A/N: Yeah second cliff hanger…

Please review! It doesn't take that long, I saw my hits and it makes me sad to see that few reviews only. But I'm grateful for the ones who reviewed. Thank you!

See ya


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys a great. I love you lots. Thank you for reviewing, I know I'm cruel. By the way I always reply to reviews.

Chapter 7

"_Wait that's Gabriella's." Troy stated. Harry took it and felt it was still warm. He looked at Troy with wide eyes._

"_Oh no." _

"What's wrong?" Troy asked. Harry shoved the necklace into Troy's hand and walked out the room.

"You gotta go." Harry pulled his wand out and laid it on his hand. "Point me." The wand spun around.

"Whoa, is that a wand?" Troy asked confused. Harry began to run into the direction his wand pointed. "Wait, Jimmy." Troy followed him.

They ran for a while until they heard noises. Harry looked inside the room and saw Hermione and Gabriella bounded, hanging from the wall. Troy came up behind him and saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella." He whispered and made a dash inside. "Gabriella." He yelled. Harry followed and immediately felt something hit him.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

As Harry woke up, he found himself bounded and hanging at the wall. Next to him was Troy, still knocked out and on the opposite wall he saw Hermione and Gabriella.

"Potter you're awake." Dolohov said. He pulled out his wand. "I heard you have a thing for the mudblood. Wanna see her begging?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Dolohov raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "You think so? Crucio."

Hermione began to shake and whimper. Next to her Gabriella began to cry. Harry paled. "Stop it." He whispered but Dolohov just smirked. "Stop it." He yelled. Suddenly the windows broke into thousand pieces and Dolohov was thrown into the wall. Harry ripped his bounds apart. "Accio wand." His wand flew into his hand. Dolohov stood up and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Ke…-"

"Sectumsempra." Harry yelled first. The curse shot out of his wand and hit Dolohov straight on his chest. He began to bleed and fell over, head first. Harry ran over and freed Hermione and Gabriella. While Hermione fell to the ground, Gabriella walked over and freed Troy. Harry helped Hermione up. "You okay?"

She nodded, wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be." He whispered and kissed the top of his head as he felt tears soak his shirt. "As long as you are okay now, it's alright." He felt her nod and tightened his grip on her, which she copied.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Soon Remus and his team arrived. They took Dolohov and cleaned up. Troy was lying on the teacher's desk as he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly before jerking up, nearly knocking Gabriella over. "Where's Gabriella?" He asked and stood up.

"I'm here, Troy." She said and stood next to him. He turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything." He whispered.

Gabriella hugged him back. "It's okay. I appreciate the try." She whispered back with a light giggle.

Troy pulled away and turned to Harry and Hermione, who were watching the scene from the side. "Could you tell me what the fuck happened?" He asked.

Hermione took a step forward. She glanced briefly at Gabriella, who nodded at her. "Well, my real name is Hermione and his is Harry. We are aurors, what's like police officer in the magical world. This was our first assignment."

Troy looked confused. "Did you just say 'magical world'?"

"Yep, I'm a witch, and Harry's a wizard."

"Yeah right, and I'm a cyborg." He stated sarcastically. Gabriella giggled.

"I knew you wouldn't believe that, I didn't, either."

Troy turned to her. "Wait, you mean she's stating the truth and you knew about it?"

Gabriella blushed. "Um, yeah."

Harry took a step forward to Hermione. "Hermione told her not to tell anyone. We are sorry, dude."

Troy thought for a moment. "It's okay, I guess. Was kinda cool to nearly get killed. " He replied with a chuckle, before getting serious again. "You're a great mate, Ji-… Harry."

Harry hugged him. "You, too." Gabriella and Hermione let out an "Aw".

"You guys are so cute." They exclaimed and giggled together. "Come on, group hug."

Harry and Troy smiled as they opened their arms for the girls, who rushed in and hugged them tightly.

Remus came up to them. "Harry, Hermione." Harry and Hermione stepped out of the embrace and turned to Remus. "You did a great job for your first assignment. I'll need your report in the next days. You'll come home tomorrow."

"Thank you Remus." Harry said. Remus nodded and walked away again. Harry and Hermione turned back to Troy and Gabriella. "Want us to take you to your car?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Why? I mean we can walk ourselves." Troy said confused. Harry grin got wider. Hermione caught on and grinned too.

"Who said something about walking?" She grabbed Gabriella as Harry grabbed Troy and apparated away.

As they reappeared, Troy took a step backwards and leaned himself against the car. "Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it's a nice experience." He felt a hand slip into his, looked down and saw Hermione smiling up to him. "You wanna go home?" Hermione nodded. "You guys are alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "Do you come to school tomorrow?" Hermione shook her head sadly.

"We can't, we need to prepare, you know, pack and such."

"Than we'll come to the airport with you, if you leave by plane." Troy said, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Harry smiled. "We would be glad." He and Hermione turned and walked to their car.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Harry walked into the kitchen after they arrived at their flat. "You wanna have a tea?"

Hermione let herself fall onto the couch. "No thank you." Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Hermione scooted over and made space for Harry. Harry smiled at her before lying down next to her, putting his arms around her. "What happened Harry?" Hermione asked after a while.

Harry sighed. "I lost control. When I saw you shaking and I knew I couldn't do anything, I just lost it." He looked down at her. "It was scary. I don't want to see that again." He whispered. Hermione didn't respond, she just sighed and snuggled deeper into him. "It's gonna be so sad to leave Gabriella and Troy. They are really great."

"Yeah, they are. Gabriella really means a lot to me. It's going to be hard to leave, her, Troy and all this."

"Especially this flat, there are a lot of memories." He stated with a chuckle.

Hermione giggled. "Lots of memories."

Harry rolled them over and placed him on top of her. "Wanna have another memory?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naughty, naughty Harry."

"I know, and I love it." And with that he apparated them into the bedroom.

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

Harry and Hermione arrived at the airport, together with Troy and Gabriella. Harry was carrying his bag and Troy Hermione's. Gabriella and Hermione had linked their arms. Harry turned to the girls. "We'll bring these bags away." Hermione nodded and watched as Troy and Harry walked away.

"You really leave?" Gabriella asked a bit teary.

"Yeah." Hermione answered sadly.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, either." Hermione hugged Gabriella tightly. Tears began to fall. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Gabriella croaked as she began to cry as well. Harry tapped Hermione on her shoulder. She pulled away from Gabriella.

"We got to go. Our flight was called." He looked over to Troy. "I guess this is Good-bye."

"Yeah." Troy replied quietly. He hugged Harry. "You're a great guy, dude."

"You, too, mate." Harry pulled away and turned to Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Make sure you watch out for her." She whispered.

Harry chuckled. "I will, you make sure you watch for Troy." He felt her nod against his chest and pulled away. Hermione hugged Troy for a moment and pulled away again. She moved over to Gabriella again. Gabriella hugged her.

"I'll visit you in London and you'll come back sometime." Gabriella stated. Hermione pulled away. She wiped her tears away and gave Gabriella a watery smile. Harry moved an arm around Hermione's shoulders. When they walked away, they waved over their shoulders.

$$$$$HJP$$$$$

Hermione was still crying as they walked into their flat in London. As soon as Harry dropped the bags, he pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, he knew she needed her time. He stroked her back until she stopped and stepped back. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Harry, for everything." Then she walked to the couch and sat down on.

"Your welcome." Harry whispered as he copied her. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, this is the best first assignment, anyone could ever have."

"Why so?" She asked, looking curiously up to him.

"We succeeded, I found new friends and…" He smiled warmly down at her. "I finally got the girl I love."

Hermione gave him another soft kiss, this time on his mouth. She sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into him. "Yeah, this is the best first assignment anyone could ever have."

$$$$$HJG$$$$$

A/N: End…. I didn't know how to end… the end is pretty lame, I started it when I was ill… and my mind was really clouded that time, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll edit it when I got the time and the will to do that.

Let me know what you think… I mean really… I saw my hits again… and I'm actually really pissed… it doesn't take so long to review just say "I like it" or "I don't like it" I always take the time to reply… soo pleeeeaaaaassse!

See you at my other fics

Angélique


End file.
